That's What Family Is For
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Daisy Rose, Niles and Daphine's firstborn, is diagnosed with cancer at the age of 3 and a half everyone learns to appreciate the value of life and how fleeting it is. Will Daisy survive.
1. I Never Considered That Possibility

Disclaimer: I don't own Frasier

((When Daisy Rose, Niles and Daphine's firstborn, is diagnosed with cancer at the age of 3 and a half everyone learns to appreciate the value of life and how fleeting it is. Will Daisy survive.))

* * *

"Can you believe it," Daphine said smiling, "It's raining."

"You really like rain," Fraiser said, "To me it's a pain."

"When I was a girl," Daphine said, "Rain meant puddles and laughter."

"Oh Daphine that sounds wonderful," Niles said.

"Oh it was," Daphine said, "m'brothers and I would have so much fun jumping and splashing."

Niles laughed.

"So," Fraiser asked, "Have you chosen a name for the baby?"

Niles nodded.

"We're stuck between Harry and Joel."

"Niles you **do **realize it could be a girl right?"

Niles froze.

"Well I suppose I never considered that possibility," he said.

"Well if it is a girl I'd like to call her Daisy Rose," Daphine said.

"Daisy Rose; I love it," Niles said.

"I must admit that's a beautiful name," Fraiser said, "But isn't it a bit flowery?"

"Well Daisy is for m'best friend back in Wales," Daphine explained, "She died of brain cancer many years ago. I want to honor her memory. Rose, well that's for your mum. It was your mum's middle name and I want to honor her too. She was the reason you were born after all."

"Well I had something to do with it too," Martin said a smile dancing on his face.

"Oh Niles if you don't mind I want to get some pizza now," Daphine said.

"Of course," Niles replied, "But suppose we order it. You're pregnant and I don't want you to have to ride in the car all the way. It can get very uncomfortable."

"That's sweet of you love," Daphine said laughing. She was only four months along. She was hardly showing at all.


	2. I Know You'll Be A Great Father

((5 months later))

"Dad," Niles asked, "Do you think I'll be a good father?"

"I don't **think **so," Martin said, "I **know** you will be an excellent father."

Niles sat down.

"To be honest I'm scared. I mean when Frasier pointed out that the baby could be a girl... well honestly I have no idea how to be a father to a girl."

"You have no idea how to be a father to a boy either," Martin said, "You've never been a father before. You'll learn to do it though."

"Yes but this baby... I am responsible for his or her upbringing. Do you realize that the decisions I make can impact his or her life? Do you realize how that feels?"

"Yes I know how that feels. It was exactly how I felt when you and your brother were born. When your mom got sick I wondered if some of the choices I made could have been part of the cause."

"I always say that it's better to always be there for the people you love," Niles said, "But all of a sudden there are things that no longer make sense to me."

"Join the club," Martin said, "Let me pour you a glass of wine."

"So how do you know what the right thing to do is," Niles asked,

"Most of the time you don't," Martin said, "But you go with your gut feeling. It will usually lead you the right way."

Niles nodded thoughtfully.

"Did mom love us automatically," he asked, "and did you?"

"From the second your mother found out she was pregnant she loved you and your brother," Martin said, "and I love you boys from the minute I saw you."

Martin poured Niles the wine.

"So Daphine's due soon huh?"

"Yes. The doctor said the baby could be born any day now," Nile said.

Martin handed Niles a glass of wine.

"Here," he said, "It'll sooth you."

Niles daintily sipped the wine at though he were at a cocktail party.


	3. About To Become A Father

Niles looked at his watch.

"Listen dad," he said, "I have to go pick up dinner tonight. Daphne had a craving for McDonalds. She wanted a cheeseburger and a large fries. Would you like to come with me to pick it up?"

"Sure," Martin said, "I'll drive."

"Thanks," Niles said.

"So Niles," Martin asked, "If it's a boy are you going to have him circumcised."

"Isn't that just for Jewish people," Niles asked.

"No. It's healthier for the baby," Martin said, "You were circumcised. Frasier was circumcised too."

"Well if it's healthier for the baby I suppose of course I will," Niles said.

"Are you going to have the baby baptized," Martin asked.

Niles paused.

"I might," he said, "I never used to believe in that stuff. I used to think that GOD was a fairy tale. The honest truth is that now I'm starting to think maybe there is a GOD. Maybe there is a heaven. Even if there isn't I want my child to grow up happy and unafraid to face obstacles."

"I started believing in GOD when your mother got sick," Martin said.

"Why would mom getting sick make you believe in GOD," Niles asked, "I thought it would do just the opposite."

"Well your mother was really sick and I needed something to pull me through. I tried all the logical stuff but somehow none of that brought comfort. Than I went into a church one day and suddenly I got this feeling like everything was okay. Your mother was sick but GOD was in control. She would get well either here or in heaven. I had to believe."

NIles phone rang.

"Daphine?"

"Niles," Daphine said, "I'm at the doctor's office. The one at the hospital. I had my checkup and the doctor said the fluid surrounding the baby is low."

"What does that mean love," he asked.

"They have to take the baby out right now."


	4. Welcome to the world Daisy RoseMoonCrane

"Dad," Niles said, "We have to go. Daphne is having the baby."

"She's in labor," Martin asked.

"No. There's no water around the baby. They need to do a C Section."

"Come on," Martin said speeding to the hospital.

It was stressful enough dealing with that alone. They had to run into a traffic jam.

"DAMN," Niles exclaimed, "I'm going to be an atrocious father. I can't even be there on time."

"Niles relax," Martin said, "Daphne **just **called you. They still have to administer the local and an antacid."

Niles looked at his father in shock.

"You know this how," he asked.

"I was a cop for 20 years," Martin said.

They finally got to the hospital. Niles asked for Daphne's room.

"She's in L and D 1529," the nurse said.

Niles and Martin walked up there. Martin had text Frasier and suggested he join them.

"Dr. Crane," the obstruction said

"HOW'S DAPNE," Niles asked.

He really didn't care about formalities at this point.

"She's wonderful," the obscuration said, "The baby was born just a minute ago."

"I missed the birth," Niles exclaimed.

"Yes but that's only because we couldn't afford to wait. The baby's health was at risk."

Niles took in a breath.

"Is the baby alright now," he asked.

"She's perfect. Six pounds 3 ounces. She's 19 inches long."

"Oh my GOD," Niles said, "May I see my baby."

"Of course," the doctor said, "Follow me."

Dahpne was in bed when Niles came in. She was holding the baby who was sleeping soundly.

"Dahpne," Niles said, "Oh I am so sorry I missed the birth."

"Why are you sorry luv," Dahpne said, "You're here now. This is where it **really **matters."

Niles bent and kissed her.

"May I hold her," he asked.

Dahpne handed him their baby.

"Mind her head," Dahpne said.

Niles stared at this beautiful child that he and Daphne created. He was instantly in love for the second time.

"Welcome to the world," he whispered, "Daisy Rose Moon Crane."

She looked up at him and grinned. Then she reached for his thumb and wrapped her hand around it.


	5. Quickly Through The Years

It was three days later that Niles and Dahpne were able to take the baby home. It was the most amazing day of their life. It was new life. Niles could not take his eyes off of the baby in the crib. He must have picked her up a dozen times or more in the first hour. Dahpne tried to clean up a little but Niles insisted she take it easy.

"You just gave birth after all," Niles pointed out.

Daisy cried a lot the first day. Sometimes she was hungry. Sometimes she needed a diaper change. Sometimes she just wanted to be held. The analytic side of Niles didn't think it was a good idea to hold her every time she wanted to be held but Niles ignored his analytic side. This was his child; not a lab rat. There would be plenty of time to parent her and guide her but her first day home was not the time to do it.

The months flew by. Daisy turned one in the blink of an eye. Niles knew it was time to start sleep training her but they really didn't have to worry about it. The day after Daisy turned 1 she started sleeping on her own through the night.

"She is remarkable," Niles said in amazement.

"Of course she is," Dahpne said, "She's your daughter."

"And yours," Niles replied laughingly.

Four years flew by in the blink of an eye. Daisy learned quickly. She was obedient sensitive and well behaved. Niles and Dahpne couldn't believe how lucky they were. Soon they added David to the mix. They had a beautiful daughter and a handsome son. Daisy took to her little brother right away.

When David was three months old their happy life came crashing down on them. One day everything was great. The next day it wasn't. The next day they were talking about X-rays and surgeries. This was something that Niles and Dahpne never thought would be happening.


End file.
